They're Flying a Piano to Exeter
by Leveragenie of 221B
Summary: Carolyn finds out about the trip to Exeter.


Carl picked up the phone wondering what on earth MJN had done this time "Hello, Carl from Fitton ATC speaking" he said. "Carl, its John from Bristol ATC" the guy introduced himself. What are they doing in Bristol, that wasn't on the schedule, which existed so Carl would know which ATCs he was going to get a call and when. "What have MJN done this time?" he asked with a sigh, but still curious as to what on Earth the three of them had done, although he was starting to think nothing would surprise him "They're flying a piano to Exeter" came the reply. Carl was right, he wasn't surprised, compared to what he heard from other ATCs flying a piano from Bristol to Exeter on a completely unscheduled flight was considered normal. "Right thank you John" he said putting down the phone. Great, he thought, now I've got to tell Carolyn.

"Carolyn Knapp Shappey CEO of MJN Air speaking" Carolyn said as she answered the phone. Carl decided to just come out with what he'd just heard from Bristol "They're flying a piano to Exeter" he told her, he looked at the seconds hand on his watch counting down from ten. Three, two, one…right on cue "Why am I constantly beset by pilots who insist on taking scenic tours of the west country, and who try to bankrupt me?" she asked. Carl stayed silent, because in all honesty he didn't know. He himself often asked how he had ended up as the ATC for MJN, or even more so how they had one of the best safety records. "I honestly don't know Carolyn. I just thought I should tell you." he answered honestly. "Thanks, Carl see you tomorrow" she said. "Yeah see you tomorrow boss" he said putting down the phone.

Do I look to be made of money? She thought as she dialled Martin's number. No reply, they must be in the air she dialled the number for GERTI's sat com, this time they answered immediately. "How many times do I have to tell you I can't afford for you to take scenic tours of the West Country?" she asked, hoping they had a good explanation. "Sorry, Carolyn bad timing we're just starting the landing procedures we'll be in Fitton airfield in ten minutes" Douglas said. "Right, I'll see you there then" she told them.

Fifteen minutes later Carolyn was sat in her office waiting for Douglas and Martin to come in, there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said. Douglas opened the door letting in Martin who was being supported by Arthur. "Do you mind if I sit down?" he asked. "Of course, what happened to you?" she asked "Oh I sprained my ankle" he said "Yes, whilst demonstrating how not to sprain your ankle" Douglas finished. Only Martin, she thought, shaking her head. "Now then, why exactly were the three of you flying a piano to Exeter?" she asked.

"I had to deliver a piano to a pub in Exeter, only I couldn't drive with my ankle being sprained" Martin started to explain. "Yeah so he asked me to drive for him!" her son Arthur said. This much she had known already. "Yes I know that part, care to explain how you ended up flying?" she said. "Well you know Douglas got the piano out of the van, and started playing it at the airport?" Martin asked. She nodded. "Well after you left Douglas asked Arthur for the keys" he continued to explain. "Let me guess they were locked in the van" she said. "Hey!" said Arthur. "Yeah that's what we thought as well, but I think it's best if we let Douglas tell you about the next bit" Martin said, looking at Douglas. "I may have shut the keys in the piano" he whispered. "Sorry, didn't quite catch that Douglas" Martin said, with what Carolyn could have sworn was a smirk on his face. "I shut the keys in the piano" Douglas said more clearly this time. "And said, that I locked them in the van" Arthur said. "What else was I supposed to think?" Douglas asked. "That Arthur had given you the keys like he said, because Arthur can't lie as you know full well" Martin answered. So this was Douglas' fault, well that was a turn up thought Carolyn, thinking how best to punish him for affording her the cost of this unscheduled trip. "Oh I recognise that look" said Arthur, looking worried. "What is it Arthur?" Martin asked him. "That's her thinking of a suitable punishment face" he explained, gaining himself and "Oh…" from the two pilots in the process.

"Carolyn before you decide what you're going to do with us, they were only trying to help me. I take responsibility" Martin said. "As much as I admire that Martin, who did the flying?" she asked "Douglas" he answered. "And, why was he doing the flying?" she asked. "Because I sprained my ankle" Martin said. "No, because he was the one who shut the keys in the piano. So really Douglas is the one who has to take responsibility" she said looking at her first officer "Carolyn the airport was a mile from the pub" Martin told her. "So?" she asked "Arthur and I had to push the piano from the airport, to the pub. With Martin on it" Douglas answered. Carolyn couldn't help herself she burst out laughing, all of a sudden not caring that they'd cost her a few thousand pounds flying a piano to Exeter, but rather that she had missed the sight of Douglas Richardson pushing said piano for a mile.


End file.
